


Progress

by armario



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/armario
Summary: "Why won't you accept my help? That's all I want for you. I want you to be a happier, better person," Sportacus finished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's not dwell on the fact that this started as a joke, then got very serious very quickly... :O

For someone like Sportacus, it was difficult to witness the potential of someone like Robert Rotten dwindle away into nothing, time wasted on silly plots that were clearly just elaborate cries for help. 

As Sportacus was the only one truly invested in redeeming Robbie, the 'super-villain' had of course decided to make him Arch Nemesis Supreme. This was was exhausting, frustrating, and utterly unnecessary.

It was late in the night. Mayor Meanswell had organised a Thanksgiving party, where he would make a speech about the town's excellent progress and plans for the future, and everyone had been invited. Well; Sportacus _assumed_  everyone had been invited, but Robbie had never turned up. This was another irritating thing about the man: on the the rare occasions anyone _did_ try to include him, he would refuse to take part.

But Sportacus wouldn't give up; on that, he gave his word.

Walking along the street after he had seen all the children safely off home, he passed none other than Robbie himself, curled up on his usual bench, this scene curiously lit by a street lamp. It was difficult to look away- while the villain's frame rose and fell with comical snores, he also looked far more peaceful than he ever did when carrying out one of his schemes. 

"Sportafool," Robbie said with as much poison as he could summon, the exhaustion tinging his tone rather spoiling the effect. "You've come to interrupt my sleep."

"No, Robbie, that wasn't my intention at all, and I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Then what was your intention?" came the droll reply.

Sportacus realised at this point that he wasn't exactly sure himself. "I... you were missed at the party tonight. I had wondered where you were. So when I saw you here, I was surprised."

Robbie sighed dramatically (it seemed he could sigh no other way) and turned over, entangling himself further in his blanket.  
It must have been extremely uncomfortable to sleep on that cold and hard wooden bench. 

Apparently, the hero had voiced this aloud, because Robbie gave another sigh, this one more annoyed. "It doesn't matter where I go," he muttered, "I can't sleep well at all. It's no worse here than my bed."

Sportacus' expression softened. So Robbie was suffering from insomnia. That didn't exactly help someone become motivated, in any way at all.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. "I know some ways to help you sleep better. I could help you."

"Why? So you can take over this town with your restrictive diets and harsh exercise regimes?" Robbie laughed cynically, sitting up straight and raising his voice. "I can lose out on a few hours sleep in order to stop you destroying our freedom."

"Is that what you really think I'm trying to do?" Sportacus raised his voice in equal measure, incredulous in his tone. "I encourage regularly exercise and healthy eating. I'm not trying to control anyone or take away freedom. I'm showing you how to live longer and more fully."

Robbie snorted derisively.

"Why won't you accept my help? That's all I want for you. I want you to be a happier, better person," Sportacus finished. 

Robbie did not answer for a long while. His expression was unreadable. 

"I can't trust you," he said eventually. "You come here, befriend everyone and turn them against me, then expect me to join your way of thinking."

"Robbie," Sportacus returned bluntly. "I didn't turn anyone against you. You did that yourself. I make friends by being nice and trying to help others."

Robbie looked furious.

"But you can make friends too," the hero continued encouragingly. "I can help you. With everything. Starting with you getting a good night's rest."

The villain's pride had been popped with a pin, a balloon slowly deflating. 

"If you will give me no choice-"

"I _am_  giving you a choice. Come on. You know this is the right thing to do."

Tick, tock. The seconds went by. 

"Fine," declared Robbie Rotten. "But only because I want to go back to sleep."

Sportacus smiled. That was what they call 'progress'.


End file.
